This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly, to a knee coil array for a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system.
MRI or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging generally provides for the spatial discrimination of resonant interactions between Radio Frequency (RF) waves and nuclei in a magnetic field. Specifically, MRI utilizes hydrogen nuclear spins of the water molecules in the human body, which are polarized by a strong, uniform, static magnetic field of a magnet. This magnetic field is commonly referred to as B0 or the main magnetic field. The magnetically polarized nuclear spins generate magnetic moments in the human body. The magnetic moments point in the direction of the main magnetic field in a steady state, but produce no useful information if these magnetic moments are not disturbed by any excitation.
The generation of NMR signals for MRI data acquisition is accomplished by exciting the magnetic moments with a uniform RF magnetic field. This RF magnetic field is commonly referred to as the B1 field or the excitation field. The B1 field is produced in the imaging region of interest by an RF transmit coil that is usually driven by a computer-controlled RF transmitter with a power amplifier. During excitation, the nuclear spin system absorbs magnetic energy and the magnetic moments precess around the direction of the main magnetic field. After excitation, the precessing magnetic moments will go through a process of Free Induction Decay (FID), releasing their absorbed energy and returning to the steady state. During FID, NMR signals are detected by the use of a receive RF coil, which is placed in the vicinity of the excited volume of the human body.
The NMR signal is the secondary electrical voltage (or current) in the receive RF coil that has been induced by the precessing magnetic moments of the human tissue. The receive RF coil can be either the transmit coil operating in a receive mode or an independent receive-only RF coil. The NMR signal is used for producing MR images by using additional pulsed magnetic gradient fields, which are generated by gradient coils integrated inside a main magnet system. The gradient fields are used to spatially encode the signals and selectively excite a specific volume of the human body. There are usually three sets of gradient coils in a standard MRI system that generate magnetic fields in the same direction of the main magnetic field, and varying linearly in the imaging volume.
In MRI, it is desirable for the excitation and reception to be spatially uniform in the imaging volume for better image uniformity. In known MRI systems, the best excitation field homogeneity is usually obtained by using a whole-body volume RF coil for transmission. The whole-body transmit coil is the largest RF coil in the system. A large coil, however, produces lower signal-to-noise ratio (SNR or S/N) if it is also used for reception, mainly because of its greater distance from the signal-generating tissues being imaged. Because a high signal-to-noise ratio is very desirable in MRI, special-purpose coils have been used for reception to enhance the S/N ratio from the volume of interest. In practice, a well-designed specialty or special-purpose RF coil has the following functional properties: high S/N ratio, good uniformity, high unloaded quality factor (Q) of the resonance circuit, and high ratio of the unloaded to loaded Q factors. Additionally, the coil should be mechanically designed to facilitate patient handling and comfort, as well as to provide a protective barrier between the patient and the RF electronics.
The SNR advantage provided by using an array of small RF coils to image a large volume is known. SNR usually increases with the reduction of coil size. For example, for knee imaging, the typical S/I coverage of a knee coil is about sixteen centimeters (cm). However, when imaging using a smaller field-of-view (FOV), for example, ten cm, and at the same resolution, the SNR will decrease due to the reduction of signal in each pixel. Thus, a decrease in sensitivity and image resolution results.